venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Everybody Comes to Hank's
Everybody Comes to Hank's is the twelfth episode of Season 4 and the overall fifty-first episode of The Venture Bros. Plot With Dean going away to New York, Dr. Venture tells Hank to get a job. So Hank opens his own department store called HankCo., which mostly just sells things from the compound. One of the Departments in said store is a detective agency, where Hank takes up the mystery of who Dermott 's father is. The Alchemist, who has been bored ever since he moved in with Dr. Orpheus, decides to help him out. Hank goes to Brock who denies having slept with Dermott's mother (and some other male suspects agree that she's too unattractive for anyone wanting to sleep with) causing Hank to accuse Dermott of lying. Dermott gives Hank and Alchemist a key his mother said was from his father. Later after doing some investigating, the two get nowhere until the two are given a clue by Billy Quiz boy which cause Hank to go and visit Dermott's sister. At night, the Alchemist visits Orpheus, and tells him how confused he's been in this case. Through his power, he knows that everyone ''is telling the truth, but none of it adds up, so Orpheus agrees to help him. Hank goes to the Fictel House where he gives Nikki flowers and she invites him inside and the two talk about Hank's similarities to his father from the TV show of which Nikki was a big fan and it is revealed that Nikki has a collection of Rusty Venture toys and figurines. Nikki soon comes onto Hank and the two kiss before proceeding to have sex. Meanwhile, wanting to help Hank, Alchemist goes to Orpheus for advice. Soon Orpheus and Alchemist use a spell on the keychain Dermott gave Hank and discover that Brock is not Dermott's father but rather Dr. Venture is due to having slept with and impregnated a teenage Nikki who lied about her age. Margaret Fictel, Nikki's mother found out and angrily accused him of being the root of this situation because her daughter idolized him and was president of his fan club. Margaret demanded that he stay away from Nikki and her child when he tries to go around this by giving them the keychain, she stops him by threatening to call the police. She demanded that he pay them a check and leave them alone something he reluctantly accepted. Margaret consoled her daughter by offering to raise Nikki's child as her own. The spell ends as Orpheus and the Alchemist react in disgust at what they have seen. Alchemist soon goes to see Hank to tell him he's off the case as Hank tells him he is to and tells the latter of his visit to Nikki. Hank soon reacts in an excited manner as he reveals he lost his virginity and while reacting happily he grabs the keychain which still has residual effects of Orpheus and Alchemist's spell. This allows Hank to learn everything about his father's affair with Nikki and Dermott being his half-brother. Disturbed by the events he witnessed, Hank uncontrollably vomits into his detective hat. Because of the traumatizing things he has seen, Hank goes to S.P.H.I.N.X. to have his memory erased while he tries to get around this due to having sex he is denied. Alchemist also volunteers to have his memory erased and it is revealed that he slept with Shore Leave who erased his memory after the latter became possessive and tried to move in with him after ''he broke up with his boyfriend. Hank then has his memory erased but not before stating he had sex. Brock is pleased with this and he activates the machine. At the end of the episode, Hank (with his memory erased) goes through his watch and finds a video of his self (post memory erased) telling him he had sex and reveals he has to erase his memory but made the video to make sure he remembers the experience but leaves out the traumatizing details. Hank ends the video just as Dean (covered in smoke and ashes) walks in and informs of some of the things he's been through. After a while, Dean asks Hank about their father just as a portal opens and Dr. Venture emerges--with a full head of hair and dressed like his father, Jonas Sr. The episode ends with "To be continued". Episode Cast * [[wikipedia:James_Urbaniak|'James Urbaniak']]: Dr. Venture * [[wikipedia:Patrick_Warburton|'Patrick Warburton']]: Brock Samson * [[wikipedia:Michael_Sinterniklaas|'Mike Sinterniklaas']]: Dean Venture * [[Chris McCulloch|'Chris McCulloch']]: Hank Venture, Sgt. Hatred * [[Doc Hammer|'Doc Hammer']]: Billy Quizboy, Dermott Fictel, Shore Leave * [[wikipedia:Steven_Rattazzi|'Steven Rattazzi']]: Dr. Orpheus * [[wikipedia:Dana_Snyder|'Dana Snyder']]: The Alchemist * [[wikipedia:Kate_McKinnon|'Kate McKinnon']]: Nikki Fictel, Mrs. Fictel First Appearances * Nikki Fictel Connections to Other Episodes [[The Buddy System|''The Buddy System]] *It was assumed by other characters (even by Dermott himself) that Dermott was the son of Brock Samson. This episode finally reveals that he's actually the son of Thaddeus Venture. However, after Hank and the Alchemist had their memories erased, the only ones who know anymore are Brock Samson, Shore Leave, Nikki Fictel, Margaret Fictel, and Dr. Orpheus. It is also assumed Billy Quizboy knows as well as he was the one that gave Hank and Alchemist the hint. 'Bright Lights, Dean City' * The next episode takes place concurrent with this episode, but from Dean's point of view. Recurring Themes The episode carries on something of a theme of the series, the theme being the women in Dr. Venture's life having some kind of fault that he is somehow the cause of. * Sally Impossible fell in love with him despite his open disinterest[[Ice Station - Impossible!|''Ice Station - Impossible!]] * Dr. Quymn possibly became a lesbian after their disastrous reunion''Dr. Quymn, Medicine Woman'' * Myra Brandish is homicidally obsessed with him''I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills'' * Nikki Fictel appears to be sexually excited by anything relating to Rusty Venture, even his son Cultural References [[wikipedia:Everybody_Comes_to_Rick%27s|'Everybody Comes to Rick's']]' (1940)' *The episode draws heavily from the noir genre of film and literature. The title is drawn from the unpublished play Everybody Comes to Rick's by Murray Bennett and Joan Alison, which was the basis for the movie Casablanca staring Humphrey Bogart. Hank even uses what he believes to be 1940s jargon, confounding those around him. [[wikipedia:Indiana_Jones|'Indiana Jones']] *The hat and "detective's whip" that Hank carries with him are actually pieces from an Indiana Jones costume. *The relationship between Nikki and Dermott mirror the real life of Jack Nicholson, while the twist itself is reminiscent of Chinatown, in which Jack Nicholson stars. The same twist receives an allusion in Assassinanny 911. [[wikipedia:Flag of Jamaica|'Jamaican flag']] * Dr. Venture dresses Dean in a green suit with a black shirt and a yellow tie for his internship at One Impossible Plaza in New York. Hank comments that Dean looks like the Jamaican flag. [[wikipedia:Oasis_(band)|'Oasis']] *When performing the spell Dr. Orpheus first calls out two gods, he ends with "Tell us your story" and The Alchemist cheekily replies "Morning Glory" referencing the seminal Britpop album by Oasis [[wikipedia:(What%27s_the_Story)_Morning_Glory%3F|''(Whats the Story) Morning Glory?]] and its single [[wikipedia:Morning_Glory_(Oasis_song)|''Morning Glory]]. [[wikipedia:Total Recall (1990 film)|'Total Recall']]' (1990)' * Hank Venture leaves a video recording for himself on his communicator watch before having his memory wiped, urging his future self to "Get your ass to Mars!" as a joking reference to the 1990 sci-fi film Total Recall. [[wikipedia:Woody Allen|'Woody Allen']] * In the flashback sequence in the Fictel trailer, Dr. Venture's hairstyle, clothing, and demeanor are reminiscent of filmmaker Woody Allen. Allen notoriously married his adoptive daughter, Soon-Yi Previn, who is over thirty years his junior, and allegedly sexually assaulted Dylan Farrow, the underaged daughter of his longtime girlfriend Mia Farrow. Production Notes * One of the animation directors (Kimson Albert) has a "nickname" inserted into his credits. The nickname is an unusual line or word from the preceding episode. For Everybody Comes to Hank's the credit reads Kimson "Pudgy McTalkalot" Albert. * Hank Venture loses his virginity to Nikki Fictel in this episode, but has his memory of it erased by S.P.H.I.N.X. after he learns that Nikki was impregnated by Dr. Venture when she was fifteen and is Dermott's real mother. References Category:The Venture Bros. episodes Category:2010 television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4